Call Me Maybe?
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Yellow was always artistic, be it rigorous gymnastics or simple sketches. When she goes to Pallet with her family for the summer, she meets a boy who turns her life upside down so that she can't do anything right around him. Now, the girls in town are trying to get her to ask this "boy" for his number. Will she? Specialshipping (Mild Leafgreen, Contest, and Ikari.)


Call Me Maybe?

* * *

**Hohohohohohoho! First Specialshipping story! (Oneshot) :333**

**Enjoy peoples! Onto the fluff!**

* * *

_Summery: Yellow was always artistic, be it rigorous gymnastics or simple sketches. When she goes to Pallet with her family for the summer, she meets a boy who turns her life upside down so that she can't do anything right around him. Now, the girls in town are trying to get her to ask this "boy" for his number. Will she?_

* * *

I roll the window down in our car as it crosses the hilly landscape of Kanto. "Mama, isn't that Pallet?" I ask.

My mom looks over her shoulder in the front seat. "Looks like it...are we about to get there honey?" she asks dad.

He nods. "Yeah, in about five minutes."

I tap my heels excitedly against the floorboards and look out the window again. It's been forever since we've been to our summer house...we couldn't go last year because mom had to go on a trip, then the year before that, I had gotten some random sickness that lasted weeks. I hum quietly under my breath, and place a hand on the windowsill.

"Almost there...almost there..." I murmur. The minute dad parks, I'm already bolting out of the car and springing towards the house.

"We're here! We're here!" I cheer, kicking off my sandals and doing cartwheels in the soft summer grass. I pop up at the edge of our yard and my eyes widen. A boy is about five inches from my face and is watering some flower pots on the other side of the fence.

I blink. "Oh.." I say, my face turning a bit red. He saw me goofing off...oh dear...

The boy smiles. "Hello," he says. "My name is Red. Did you guys just move here? Or...?"

I try to back up, my face plastered in a nervous smile as I hold my hands up before I trip and land on the ground. "Oof!" I say. "Sorry..I'm..we...uhh.." I glance to the side. "This is our summer house..." I manage to finish off lamely.

He leans against the fence. "Really? That's cool," he says. "How long are you staying?"

"Umm...until school starts in the fall?" I say, trying to come up with a mental calender in my head.

"Neat!" Red says. "Do you..?"

"Yellow, help us unpack!" my dad calls.

I hop to my feet. "Y-yes!" I respond, and sprint off, but not before looking over my shoulder and waving.

* * *

I smile at the girls around me. After dumping all our belongings in the living room of our house, my dad insisted I go and meet all the other families in the neighborhood and become friends with the kids.

The girl named Leaf leans towards me. "So how old are you?" she asks.

"I'm...15..." I reply, turning a bit red; social situations were never my forte.

"Ooooo! So am I!" a girl with blue hair says, sticking her arm out. "I'm Dawn, by the way."

I take her hand and shake it. "Yellow..."

"How come we've never seen you before?" a brunette asks. "Oh...and I'm May."

I shrug. "Not sure...maybe we just never met?"

Dawn claps her hands together. "We totally should hang out the ENTIRE summer!" she says.

Leaf stands up and steps away from the picnic table we are sitting at. "Well...why don't you tell us about your talents?" she asks.

"I like to sing!" May hops onto the tabletop. "I like sewing! Especially costumes for Halloween!"

Dawn clenches her fists. "I...like playing matchmaker and getting people to be couples!" We all look at her.

"That's...a talent?" I ask.

She giggles. "I haven't failed yet!" Dawn says. "I got Leaf with Gary, and May with Drew!"

Leaf pokes her in the shoulder. "And how are things going with Paul, miss _matchmaker_?" she asks with a grin.

Dawn blushes. "D-d-don't bring that up!" she snaps. "It's going fine..."

"So...matchmaking isn't good unless it's for other people, eh?" Leaf grins.

Dawn puts her face in her hands. "Ughhh..."

May turns to me. "Soooo, you like anyone Yellow?"

"Umm..." I start, then the face of Red flashes in my mind and I shake my head. "N-no..."

May leans in closer to my face. "Oh REALLY?" she asks. "Then why are you blushing."

I put my hands to my cheeks; they're burning.

"Don't tease her!" Dawn says. "We'll find out eventually. Hey! How about we drag her around town and see if she stares at any of the boys?" My eyes widen. _Ohhhhh_ no. Dawn and May both hook arms with me.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

* * *

The next day, I'm stretching in the back yard when I see Red walk out onto his back porch. "Hey Yellow!" he calls, and walks over to the fence.

I feel myself blush, and try to get off of the bench I am sitting on, but end up leaning too far and tumbling off and onto the ground. "Oww..." I grimace.

"You okay?" Red asks.

I sit up and push myself to my feet. "Umm..yeah.." I say, staring at the ground.

Red stretches his arms. "What's that?" he asks, and points at the picnic table.

I glance over at it, and see my sketch book. "N-nothing!" I yelp, and run over to the table before scrambling to cover it. Instead, I send my pencils flying, and the sketch book ends up in Red's yard.

He bends down, and picks it up. "Uhh...here?" he says, and hands it to me. I swipe it from his grasp, my face blushing. Hopefully he didn't see any drawings...because I drew HIM.

"I-I-I...gotta go do some chores..." I say pathetically. "I'll be out later. Bye!" With that, I scamper into my house and hide under a blanket.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Dawn yelps, and I cover my ears.

It's been a month since I've been here, and I've gotten nagged everyday about who I like by these three; now we're all sitting in Leaf's room talking and eating some cookies I baked.

"YOU LIKE RED!?" Leaf exclaims, putting a hand to her head. "How could we not have noticed...?"

May puts a hand on my shoulder. "We'll help you get with him!" she says. "We have Dawn the Matchmaker after all!"

I put my burning face in my hands. "Ugh..."

"We'll bring Red over to my house for a party tonight," Leaf says. "Then, you can talk with him, and ask him for his _number_!"

"Oooo!" Dawn says. "I like it! Yellow! You HAVE to bake some cookies! Your gingersnap are the best!"

"Don't forget to show off your drawings!" May adds, holding up one finger. "You could always ask to sketch him!"

I take a sip out of a juice box to try and calm my nerves. It doesn't work.

"Oh! Then you could pretend to be demonstrating your gymnastic abilities so he could see that too!" Leaf says, pulling out a pencil and a sheet of paper. "Time to plan the party!"

* * *

"Nice and simple!" Dawn says, pulling me out of the house in my new clothes. "You look pretty!"

"You think so?" I ask, looking down at the blue tanktop and white capri pants.

"Yes!" she replies. "And good thing you're wearing sandals, otherwise it'd be hard to do your gymnastics!" I bite my lip; that's something I'm not looking forward too. We arrive at Leaf's house five minutes before it's supposed to start, and we all climb over the fence and into her backyard.

"You're here!" Leaf says, turning away from Gary and waving.

"Drew is not here yet," May pouts, taking a sip of punch from a plastic cup.

"He'll get here eventually," Dawn says, steering me over to a table. "Remember what you're gonna do?" she asks me. I nod, and pick up my bag which has my sketch book, plastic sack of cookies, and list of gymnastic moves. She gives me a thumbs up. "Then you're ready!"

I watch as more guests arrive, and wait. Waiting proves to be pretty boring.

"Yellow!" May hisses. "Red's over there!" I look and see him passing Gary and Drew who are chatting. "Go!" May says, and pushes me over to Red. I blush when we make eye contact.

"Hey Yellow," he says. "What have you been up too? I haven't talked to you since...you tripped over a flower pot."

I scratch the back of my head. "Umm...yeah...sorry you had to see that," I say.

He points behind me. "Want me to get some punch?" he asks.

I nod. "Uhh, sure."

He walks over and pours two cups before handing one to me. "When are you going to show me your drawings?" he asks suddenly.

I look up in surprise. "Uhh...when I finish them..."

"Are you good at drawing people?" he inquires.

I glance at the ground. "I'm no the best..."

"Draw me then," he says, and I stare.

"You?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

I slowly pull out my notepad and a pencil before sketching really quickly. "Here!" I say, and he takes the sketchbook.

"Oh,...I'm a stick figure," he says. I blink, and look down. Oh no...I'd drawn terribly! I knew I shouldn't have done this!

"It's cute though," Red says. "You wouldn't mind if I keep this picture?"

I blink. "A-ah,...okay," I say, and rip out the picture before handing it to him.

He takes it and smiles. "Do you want to get a snack?" he asks.

"Oh! I have cookies!" I say, and pull the plastic bag out. Unfortunately I do so too quickly, and the plastic rips, causing the cookies to land in the dirt. I stare in horror.

Red glances down. "Oh...that's too bad," he says, and leans down.

"D-don't!" I say. "I've got it, you don't need to pick them up." I crouch down too fast and we bonk heads. Both of us fall backwards onto our behinds. I rub my forehead. "Sorry!" I yelp.

Red chuckles. "It's fine," he says, and I look over at the other girls for help. Dawn nudges Leaf, and she waves at me.

"Hey Yellow!" Leaf calls. "Show us your gymnastics!"

I feel like a robot, but make my way over to her.

"Do your routine!" Dawn cheers, her arm hooked around Paul's.

"Since when did you both get so close?" May asks the two.

Dawn blushes. "Since we started going out!" Their voices fade away, and I roll up onto the balls of my feet before back flipping across the yard, doing handstands, and twirling around like I do in competitions. Popping up, I hold my arms in the air, and let out a tired breath. Everyone at the party claps, and I see Red smiling. This is the moment, and the girls said to give him my number specifically now.

I walk over to him as he heads towards me. "U-um..." I stutter. "I was wondering...uhh..." I glance over at the girls who are giving me supportive looks. "Would you...?"

Red reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "Here's my number," he says, holding it out. "Call me,...maybe?"

* * *

**Haha! The end! XD Shippy moments! :3 I've only read one Specialshipping fanfic, and I've only read a bit of the manga so...SORRY IF THEY WERE OOC! DX**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
